USR Vehicle Mounted Weaponry
The USR mounts a number of heavy duty energy weapons on their vehicles, giving them a wide range of tactical flexibility and firepower. Plasma Cannons Plasma Cannons are one of the most popular USR Arms and are found in a wide amount of varied roles. *Type-58 Directed Energy Weapon/Emplacement: A modification of the Type-58 Directed Energy Support Weapon, it is designed for mounting on vehicles, such as the Type-58 Wraith Light Assault Gun Carriage, or Type-57 Phantom Dropship Troop Carrier. Like the normal Type-58, its easy to build, and simple to use. It produces a rapid hail of plasma fire. *Type-54 Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted: a standard plasma cannon pattern used on vehicles, it has decent accuracy, high damage, and a good rate of fire. It is most commonly seen on Banshees and Ghosts. *Type-55 Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted: One of the most potent weapons in the Republic's arsenal, it has an unprecedented lethality-to-weight ratio. Marginally heavier that the Type-54, it deflagrates into an explosion on impact. Its only mounted on the Ghost ultra and Geist Ultra *Type-46 Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted: A rapid fire plasma cannon, the Type-46 uses high-strength magnetic sheaths to give the projectiles high velocity. However, this means that they lack armour penetration, but make up for it in top-notch anti-personnel fire. It is used on the Spectre and the Geist. *Type-57 Directed Energy Weapon/Emplacement: A high-performance plasma cannon that focuses on range and accuracy, the Type-57 is fitted to the Shade emplacement. *Type-58 Directed Energy Weapon/Emplacement: A tuned variant on the Type-57, the Type-58 sacrifices rate of fire so it can instead fire air-bursting munitions. Despite it's anti-air role, its just as lethal at bombarding ground positions. *Type-56 Directed Energy Weapon/Emplacement: A rapid fire, and deadly cannon, it is used by the Shrike emplacement. Capable of incredibly accurate fire, at the highest rate possible, it shreds aircraft apart. *Type-57P Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted: A heavy cannon mount on the Phantom dropship, it uses twin heavy cannons to fire high-explosive bolts that can scatter infantry formations and light armour. *Type-57S Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted: Mounted exclusively on the Type-57 Spirit Troop Carrier, this is a similar cannon in function to the Type-57P, and roughly matches it in performance. *Type-49 Directed Energy Weapon/Mounted: A standard issue plasma cannon for star fighters, it is mounted across all Republic star fighters. Reliable, accurate, and possessing good accuracy and firepower, its considered standard in this role. *Type-47 Directed Energy Weapon/Siege: A heavy cannon mounted on the Type-47 Scarab, the Plasma Siege Cannon is used as an anti-armour weapon, an anti-structure weapon, and even an anti-air weapon. It fires a charged burst. *Type-38 Directed Energy Weapon/Artillery: The largest plasma cannon used on ground installations, the Type-38 is used with the Type-38 Tyrant emplacement. A heavy cannon, it fires a trio plasma bolts that can knock down aircraft, and starships. Focus Cannon *Light Focus Canon locust, combat engineering *medium focus demon *heavy focus lich *super heavy focus *Plasma drill Fuel Rod Guns Fuel Rod Guns are one of the most varied arms in the USR, ranging from the Mighty Scarab gun to the much smaller but no less powerful Fuel Rod Gun and other varied weapons such as the airbursting AAA Fuel Rod guns and the fearsome Assault Cannon *banshee mounted *shade mounted *AAA mount *air-ground mount Particle Cannons Particle cannons are massively upscaled versions of the Particle Beam Rifle. They fire a thin beam of energy that punches holes in tanks and causes internal damage. Medium Particle Cannon This is the most common variant, found mostly on the Type-89 Main Battle Tank. It can penetrate the frontal armour of a Scorpion Tank Heavy Particle Cannon Found only on the Type-49 Death Watch Heavy Assault Platform, it is a enlarged version, capapble of punching a hole through two seperate scorpion tanks. Super Heavy Particle Cannons These super heavy particle cannons are capable of punching a hole straight through a fighter or even through the weaker sections of light warships. These are used as long ranged AA Guns, capable of annihilating enemy air forces. Plasma Mortars Plasma mortars use magnetic feilds to lob a orb of compressed plasma over long or short distances, relying on gravity to bring the dense orbs of plasma back to earth. Super Heavy Plasma Mortar These are only found as stationary artillery positions, being capable of lobbing energy for miles. These can lay waste to entire city blocks in seconds but have a lengthy recharge time and are difficult to conceal due to their size and distinct firing. Heavy Plasma Mortar These are used as a equal to the UNSC 155mm Artillery Shell and can accurately hit targets at extreme distances. Plasma Mortar Plasma Mortars are roughly anogalous to 90mm UNSC rounds, though the parabolic trajectory of them and the highly explosive nature of them means they are pimarily used as an assault gun, used to support infantry by smashing vehicles or infantry formations or even fortifications. Light Plasma Mortar The Light Plasma Mortar is roughly equal to UNSC infantry carried mortars, being capable of being deployed in the field and rain death on enemy infantry, though its effectiveness is less that optimal against armoured units and buildings. Needler The Needler is a Covenant weapon that homes in on the foe it is aimed at. As such, it is used not only in infantry, but anti-aircraft roles as well. *aa needler *air mounted needler *goblin mounted needler Energy Projector Light Energy Projector Aircraft Ordnance Plasma Charges Plasma Cluster Bomb Plasma Launcher Jiralhanae Weaponry Autocannons Autocannons are commonly used by the JA, replacing Plasma Cannons in most cases. Essentially oversized versions of the Brute Spiker sidearms, they fire two foot long spikes intended to impale enemy infantry, though the 45mm version is capable of piercing light vehicle armor as well. Brute Spiker The smallest version of the autocannon, the Brute Spiker is a handheld sidearm used to great effect by Brute infantry members, capable of killing foes with ease as its' metal rods stab through their vital organs. 25mm Autocannons 35mm Autocannons The 35mm variant of the Autocannon is mounted on the Brute Chopper, Slasher and Skewer, to name a few, and is likely the most popular vehicle-mounted version. It is effective against infantry and light to medium vehicle, but heavy vehicle armor is uneffected, making it practically useless against tanks and walkers. The weapon can fire either solid tungsten spikes for impaling infantry or modified spikes with an explosive, incendiary, or shaped charge payload. 45mm Autocannons Other Weapons Heavy Mangler Carried only by the Mutilator GAV, the Heavy Mangler is an upscaled version of the Mangler capable of using a gravitational field to either move or crush foes. With it's up-sized power supply, the Heavy Mangler can be used against infantry, vehicles and aircraft. Plasma Cutter Carried only by the Pummeler AVE, the Plasma Cutter is essentially an extremely large version of the MPPT. Gravity Ram Carried only by the Pummeler AVE, the Gravity Ram is basically a large ram with a head similar that of a Gravity Hammer used for demolishing structures. Flamethrowers Rotating Blades An ancient and highly crude form of weapon, The JA and Covenant Remnants use a modified Wraith tank armed with a two sets of rotating blades called the Type-63 Anti-Infantry Vehicle, also known as the "Brute Slasher" or "Satan's Lawnmower" as an anti-infantry terror weapon. There are two types of blades mounted on the Slasher, a set of thicker blades in a chain similar to a giant chainsaw running around the lower body of the vehicle and a set of longer, but more delicate and easily broken rotating scythes where turret connects with the body. Airborne Ordnance Plasma Bombs Plasma bombs are large plasma explosive similar to oversized, impacted detonated plasma grenades. On detonation, the release a cloud of superheated plasma capable of melting through tank and even heavy walker armor. Spike Bombs Spike bombs are basically larger versions of the JA Spike Grenade. The bombs have a proximity fuse designed to detonate ten to twenty feet off the ground, releasing a cloud deadly tungsten spikes capable of decimating infantry and light armor. Incendiary Bombs These bombs are basically storage tanks filled with the same mix of incendiary chemicals as found in Brute incendiary grenades, though in much larger amounts, enabling them to set fire to wide swathes of land, incinerating infantry and buildings Missile Launchers These weapons are mounted on Jiralhanae Alliance fighter aircraft, firing missiles similar to upscaled versions of the missile fired by the Brute Pounder. These launchers can be loaded with air-to-air missiles comparable to the AIM-11 CLAW of the UNSC, as well as anti-tank and anti-personnel air to ground missiles, and anti capital ship interdictor missiles similar to the UNSC TALON missile. The launchers look like twin rail hardpoints under the wings and fuselage of JA aircraft such as Seraph and Harpy Fighters. Most missiles take up just one of the two rails per missile, meaning two missiles can be carried per hardpoint, however, with the larger anti-capital ship missiles, one missile must be connected to both of the twin rails, meaning fewer missiles can be carried. Smaller missile launchers that are not capable of carrying anti-capital ship missiles are also attached to Type-45 Skewer Ground Assault Aircraft.